


Assorted Nuggets

by RHoldhous



Category: Anime/Manga - Fandom
Genre: Assorted Tags, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Please read each chapter's tags, Porn With Plot, Smut, Snippets, short porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 14:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11276865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RHoldhous/pseuds/RHoldhous
Summary: My repository of short pieces and snippets of fiction that haven't been made into proper stories. Covers a variety of fandoms. Contains varying content, so beware the tags per chapter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repository of short, bite-sized pieces of fiction that are and may never become full-on stories themselves. The stories then, are a work of fiction. They've many contents of adult nature. If you do not want to read such content, please close your browser window or press the convenient back button.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Series: Kobayashi-san Maid Dragon
> 
> Tags: yuri

It was obviously not something that was supposed to happen. She had a thing for maids, not girls, and especially not girls who were actually dragons in disguise. For all that Kobayashi generally kept her chastity in check, this was something entirely unexpected. She blamed the weird water Tohru had brought back from her world. Some sort of elven trickery.

Fucking elves. Why was it always elves?

"Where the hell did you learn this?" she bit out through gritted teeth. The dragon maid kneeled between her spread legs, her coarse tongue lapping at her exhausted folds. Tohru didn't bother answering, and instead teased and prodded the portion of her navel that was covered by pubic hair, making broad, stroking motions with her hands.

The dragon maid, her face flushed and mischievous, paused from her service with a lewd smack, and grinned up at her. "It's just a technique I asked a tantic god about. Why, do you like it?"

Well of course she did-it felt amazing, an aroused heat spreading through her limbs as Tohru bit and nibbled at different parts of her slit, grazing her erect clit with a tooth that was definitely draconic, never drawing pain, each stroke somehow calculated to hit at a small, almost microscopic bundle of nerves that sent electric waves shooting up her spine, places that her long and lonely solo sessions never uncovered. When Tohru sent her serpentine tongue to snake into just near the entrance of her cunt, touching over a series of points in rapid succession, spittle flew from between Kobayashi's lips as white spots began to dance in her vision, her eyes glazing over like a mindbroken doujin whore. When the dragon's tongue re-entered her to do the same thing on an entirely different set of points, culminating in a playful, almost almost sadistic, feather-like caress up her clit, which sent her right over the edge, her legs buckling beneath her as she squirted all over the maid's face, the latter capturing her lifeless legs expertly as if expecting the orgasm to happen.

An eternity later, Kobayashi came to, still slumped against her wall, her pussy still being licked absently by the maid, who caught her flickering eyes and grinned. She repeated the downward strokes with her palms on her navel. "Good, good. That wasn't so bad, right? Now, your uterus is ready for impregnation."

"Uhhh, no it's not," Kobayashi said, a little out of breath. "We're both girls, remember?"

Tohru grinned knowingly, as she carried her over to the bed. "That technique wasn't the only thing I got from that god."

Kobayashi hung her head, remembering that incident from before, which had happened to her personally. "Oh, fuck me."

Tohru giggled, pulling up her skirt and leaving the maid suit on, knowing her fetish well. "Yes, I certainly shall."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: If you would like a work commissioned, just PM me on "The Ruff Pusher" at fanfictiondotnet


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Series: Highschool DxD
> 
> tags: cheating

"Yes... there, just there... oh, you've certainly a fine mouth on you, mortal..." Riser Phenex hissed, tugging on the blonde hair until her tears came out. Asia Argento, her mouth filled with the devil's great cock, ignored the pain and focused on her job, bobbing her head back and forth, her tongue milking his cock as hard as she could, all to please Riser. It didn't take long for the devil to reach his peak. As ever he clutched Asia's head by the sides, forcing his glans past her throat, and she gagged and choked as wild, hot, devil seed coated her mouth to full, and when she couldn't take it she coughed, sending some of the semen to rush through her nasal cavities, which now dripped down her nose. After pulling his cock out with a noisy plop, Riser wrenched her mouth open, watching with some satisfaction as globules of creamy spunk spilled down her chin, staining her clothes with his essence.

"Ahhh, you're certainly not as good a cocksucker as that valkyrie, but I suppose mortals have had less time to master the tantric arts," Riser said dismissively. He shoved the girl, still trying to work past the cum in her mouth, onto his large bed, whereupon he undressed himself with a quick snap of his fingers. He crawled on the bed after her, waved away her clothes into ash with a gesture, and began pawing at her body. She bit back tears, allowing the fiend's hands to explore her body as they had always done, many times before. "But of course, there's just something more appealing to claiming someone such as you as breeding stock. My dear Rias has her charms, and that half-nephilim can do amazing things with her lightning. But you, m'girl... You..." He licked her chin. Asia tried not to gag at the disgusting sensation of being touched by a man she loathed, and did not even love.

It had all been a result of Issei's reckless, and ultimately foolish challenge to this devil. Though he may have been the winner of the duel, he had broken old laws, ancient laws that all supernatural beings were sworn to uphold. Thus, when it was brought to Rias' attention that she and anyone in her Peerage were bound to serve Riser for eternity unless Issei Hyoudou died, they could do nothing but sink to the man's depraved attentions, in order to protect the one they had come to love. And so Rias, Akeno, herself, Koneko had to take turns pleasing this monster, and then it had been Irina and Xenovia's turn. Each girl who came into the Peerage was forced into the humiliating exchange, and all could not, did not protest. Each girl loved Issei in their own way, and would do anything to keep him safe.

Even to the point of not telling him at all of the arrangement, even as this monster shook hands and smiled with Issei in public.

Riser once again sank his cock into her depths. Asia bit her lip, accepting the inevitable.

Issei, she thought gloomily, imagining that man's face in her mind, I'm so sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: If you would like a work commissioned, just PM me on "The Ruff Pusher" at fanfictiondotnet


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Series: Fire Emblem Awakening
> 
> tags: yaoi, frottage, trap!Robin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: If you would like a work commissioned, just PM me on "The Ruff Pusher" at fanfictiondotnet

Robin had been blessed with an unnatural enduring set of girlish looks. He was well past puberty, and he looked like a budding teenage lass, or a particularly effeminate young boy. That was not to say he was weak or anything-he was the keenest mind to have ever graced Chrom's shepherds.

But sometimes, when it became necessary, Robin would leverage his appearance for the sake of his benefactors, who took him in when he had nothing but the clothes on his back, his unnatural beauty, and his keen wit.

He felt the Khan's heated breath on his nape as the burly, muscular man took position behind him. The prior negotiations for asking the Feroxi for their help against Plegia had broken down, and Basilio had been about to call for a trial of combat. But Robin, having felt the man's eyes drawn to him, more specifically his body, for much of the discussions, had proposed something entirely different. The man had been only too pleased to be invited for some more "intense" negotiations in Robin's guest quarters, and Robin assured Chrom and the others that a compromise would soon be reached.

As the man had run his hands over his petite body, murmuring how remarkable his body was, how he couldn't believe such a beautiful boy with full lips and a slender physique could ever exist, Robin kept on applying pressure on the man's manhood, grinding it lewdly against the man's growing erection. It helped that Robin had applied his secret perfumes beforehand, which was guaranteed to excite any man's lust.

Robin pulled up his robe, spread his legs and wiggled his hips while he undid his trousers, exposing his modest, squeezable buttocks for the man's perusal. Impatient, Basilio tore open the front of his trouser, gasping as he clutched Robin's ass. Robin, in turn, made an appreciative purr as the man's manhood slipped between his legs, and twitched idly against his balls. The man's cock was bigger than Robin's by miles, and its tip brushed against the underside of his cock, pushing it up. Robin routinely shaved his hair down there for situations like these.

Robin spat on his hands, using it to lubricate their joined members, to ease the man's access. Basilio began to hump forward, driving Robin to brace against the bedside table, his every thrust tickling Robin's smaller cock, making it wobble and flap repeatedly against the cold surface of the wood until it hardened. The rapid rhythm of his cock flopping up and down, with the brief contact their cocktips made in-between and the pleasurable friction of his length and pubic hair against his balls made Robin groan in appreciation. Soon enough, Basilio's thrusting peaked, his cock seeming to lengthen, before the Khan shouted, pinning his hands on Robin's shoulders as his member came in loud spurts. The feeling of hot semen against his testicles also broke Robin's limit, as he came too, his weaker, smaller outburst mixing against the moist white globs coating the surface of the table.

Basilio made a satisfied grunt. "Tell your lord he has earned an alliance." He rubbed Robin's bare shoulder appreciatively. "And tell him your... skills are wasted on Ylisse. You will always be welcome here, my boy."

Robin sighed into the palm that cupped his cheek. At the least, the Khan was good enough to make him come. Things were usually a little more one-sided. "Very good, milord. I am sure Chrom would appreciate this."

**Author's Note:**

> Note: If you would like a work commissioned, just PM me on "The Ruff Pusher" at fanfictiondotnet


End file.
